


[Podfic] That Spin I'm In

by Jadesfire



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofThat Spin I'm Inby poisonivory and Werelibrarian~"What does that mean?" Matt asks Strange."Well, that depends," Strange says, unfolding his legs and letting his feet touch the floor again. Matt gets the distinct impression Strange is hedging. "Are you currently suffering heartbreak?"Matt very carefully doesn't think about Elektra. Or Karen. Or Foggy. "Let's leave my personal life out of this."Strange clears his throat. "Yes, well, that option may no longer be on the table."Matt really hates magic.





	[Podfic] That Spin I'm In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Spin I'm In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657800) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory), [Werelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian). 



> With huge thanks to the authors for giving me permission to record this.

[Read the text and leave the authors feedback here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10657800)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Click the link to stream (works on mobile) or download.

**With Music** (1:07:15) |  **Without Music** (1:05:30)  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19hQWQAd8RSUk2OpPIxCVWDcI3pMw1pjo) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nSSGX2f6-EpSYzzEpdwiz0N2M39h5ln5)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hAHGwLrVHdA3dFZ9H0KFVcv5IvJ-2apK) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1osxhlsJSKZf4NR7qRLa0WtMirJvbNtkr)  
  
Music is _That Old Black Magic_ by Ella Fitzgerald


End file.
